There has long been felt a need to reduce weight, particularly in high-performance cars.
In the case of grand touring cars, the incessant increase in the provision of accessories, from air-conditioners to motor drives for various controls, has made it necessary to search for new ways to reduce weight. In the case of racing cars, weight reductions are sought daily in order to achieve ever greater performance.
The object of the present invention is to provide a disc for a disc brake for vehicles in general, but for high-performance cars in particular, which has structural and functional characteristics such as to satisfy this requirement.